thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Cxbedz: The Movie
Cxbedz: The Movie (originally produced under the working title The Console Wars) is a 2010 American animated satirical comedy film puff film produced by Ntmurk Studios and Tybo D. Productions for Paramoun Pictures It was the third feature film produced by NS as well as the first film produced by Pyro R. Productions. It tells the story of a teen video gamer who learns about how the developer of him and his friends' favorite PlayStation game (which is also the highest-selling PlayStation title of all time) was actually a developer at Nintendo before coming to Sony to develop the game. Although most of his three friends don't believe him on it and he eventually admits it to be far-fetched, the news spreads around the country and eventually to the whole world. In Japan, Sony finds out about this revelation, and soon urges the Japanese government to declare war on the United States (but mostly on the US headquarters of Nintendo). Now, the four must put a stop to what they inadvertently started before it destroys the video game industry. Conzhea2011 originally conceived the idea for the film's plot in 1996, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker Tybo D. about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. Its score was composed by Danny Elfman Cxbedz: The Movie ''was originally scheduled to be released on August 24, 2010, but was pushed back to August 7 to avoid competition with New Line Cinema's ''Blade. It received mostly positive reviews from critics. It was later released on DVD, VHS and LaserDisc on January 5, 1999. Plot Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer was released on November 24, 1997, and was attached to films such as Flubber, Home Alone 3, and Tomorrow Never Dies. *The first theatrical trailer was released on February 3, 1998, and was attached to films such as Blues Brothers 2000, Sphere, and The Borrowers. *The second theatrical trailer was released on April 2, 1998, and was attached to films such as 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain, Major League: Back to the Minors, and Quest for Camelot. More coming soon! Music :Further info: Cxbedz: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Cxbedz: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 73%. Home media Cxbedz: The Movie was released on DVD, VHS and Laserdisc on February 14, 2014. Gallery Logos Cxbedz-The-Movie-(2014)-logo.png|Original logo Posters Cxbedz-The-Movie-(2010)-Poster-Movie-Official.jpg|Theatrical release poster #2 CXBEDZ_movie_poster.jpg|Original teaser poster Cxbedz-The-Movie-(2010)-Poster-Teaser-UK.jpg|Poster teaser yanner Cxbedz-poster.jpg|Poster teaser billiam Ctmpt-geoshea.jpg|Poster teaser #1 Cxbedz-The-Movie-(2010)-Teaser-Poster.jpg|Theatrical release poster #1 (NOTE: The poster uses a Windows 95 background, Sharratt said he is a fan of Windows 95.) cxbedz_the_movie___new_teaser_poster__geoshea.jpg|English poster ctmposteruk.jpg DVD Cover Cxbedz The Movie DVD Front and Back.jpg Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:DVDs Category:DVD